Unexpected Romance
by IndulgentWriter
Summary: Andrew and Mina have worked together side by side for several years, since he took on the ownershp of the diner. Suddenly they start to look at each other differently. Are they meant for each other? M FOR MATURE SEX SCENES, READERS BEWARE
1. Hidden Desire?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. The show and the characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

**CHAPTER 1**

He looked up and smiled as she greeted each of his customers by name, while taking their orders. Her long blonde hair shook as she laughed at their jokes.

When she was finally done, he grabbed her hand and hauled her to the kitchen.

"Andrew! What on earth are you doing?" Mina yelped.

Winking, he smiled, "Just wait, it's bound to knock your socks off!"

"Well it better be good, because I think I finally got Mr. Stevens to offer me his number!"

Laughing he twirled her around and said, "Well the old man better get it fast, before he goes down for his afternoon nap."

He pushed open the kitchen door, and led her to the counter, where his surprise awaited.

Mina looked down and smiled. It was a chocolate cupcake with an orange candle on top.

"What's all this for?"

He looked down into her large blue eyes and grabbed both of her hands.

"Well, this is your three year anniversary for sticking with me and the diner. Instead, of offering you a bonus, I'm giving you one of my special cupcakes."

She raised a blond eyebrow in amusement, "Just one? I thought I was worth at least a dozen cupcakes."

"You're not that great of an employee. Besides, I had to make it fast before Serena came wandering in to see what smelled so good. That girl can smell chocolate in my kitchen from Darian's apartment. Now here." He lit the orange candle. "Make a wish and blow."

Grinning, she said, "I wish my crazy boss would know better than to give his number one employee, one lousy cupcake." She blew out the candle.

"Ha! You said it aloud so it won't work now." Andrew said taking out the candle.

Taking a bite, Mina closed her eyes and savored the taste, "Mmmm, this tastes good. Although it would have been better if you had put frosting in the middle, and let it cool down a little more before serving it to me, and—"

Swatting at her butt with a dish towel, Andrew yelled, "Hey! No insulting the chef! Now give me the orders, before Mr. Stevens dumps you for his wife again."

As he prepared to fry some hamburgers, he couldn't help but grin. Mina was the greatest addition to the diner since he had bought it from Mr. Stevens several years ago. She had been in need of fast cash, after quitting her modeling career. At first he had been hesitant to hire her, she was frankly too pretty and didn't appear to have ever washed a single plate in her life. But she proved him wrong, and was even capable of helping with the cooking when the day became too hectic. The diner was always fun and interesting when they worked with each other. They were friends and felt completely comfortable with one another. He couldn't ask for anything better.

Suddenly he heard the kitchen door open.

"Andrew!" yelled an all too familiar voice. "I was outside and couldn't help but smell something delicious flowing from here."

He didn't even turn around to guess that Serena was at it again. The kitchen door swung open again.

"Meatball Head! I told you I could just get Mina to get something for you! Quit bothering Andrew!"

At this Andrew fully turned around, and saw a scowling Darien locking eyes with Serena. He laughed, his best friend, Darien was surely a sight to see now. During his high school and college years, Darien always look composed and sure of himself. Almost cocky. Yet, when Serena came into his life, he automatically changed and became more at ease with everyone. Except Serena of course. They fought like cats and dogs. But there was no doubt that the two loved each other. Even if it meant, they expressed it through screaming matches.

Assuring Darien there was no harm done he said, "No problem Darien, I have just the thing for the most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever seen." He opened the oven and took out a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

Serena squealed and threw her arms around Andrew. "I knew you cared! This oaf over here," she said pointing her finger at Darien, "refuses to ever feed his loving wife and growing child."

With his arms folded, and eyes sparkling with amusement he asked, "Well I guess the dozen or so blueberry pancakes I made this morning were just for me. Oh wait, when last I remembered I turned around to find them all gone. Then when I tried to discreetly scramble some eggs, I reached for the salt and the plate of eggs had disappeared. In fact, I think I managed to shove down a piece of toast before you cleaned out the whole kitchen. Of course, I was starving by that point so it's all a blur."

"Darien! I was hungry!" Serena blushed and grabbed her round stomach.

"I know, I know. I'm just kidding with you Meatball Head." He put his arm around her full figure and led her out to the diner.

As Andrew gathered the plates together, he noticed Serena forgot to take the bag of baked cookies.

The kitchen door swung open again, and he looked up at Mina.

"Hey cupcake queen, can you deliver this to the expecting meatball outside?" he teased.

"Sure, boss man." Not looking where she was grabbing as she was occupied with taking the other orders out, Mina mistakenly grabbed the fisted hand holding the bag of cookies.

Her smooth and cool hand moved against his rough and warm one. Andrew suddenly felt even warmer and uncomfortable in the warm kitchen. Her big blue eyes looked up and her pink lips opened with a small o. His grip on the bag grew tighter as he felt a strange yearning creeping through his body. He moved slightly towards her, as he felt her smooth, delicate hands atop his own. It was as though his body was moving without his consent. He could hear her breathing become uneven.

His mind shouted at him, "What are you doing? She's your friend stupid!"

He jumped back.

"Um, I-I'll, uh why don't you take these?" he asked thrusting the bag of cookies in her face.

She broke out of the moment, and quickly grabbed the bag and plates and hurried outside.

When he heard the door swing shut, he frowned. What was that? Talk about strange. He almost kissed Mina. His good friend Mina. The one, he joked with nearly everyday. For God's sake, he could almost imagine her beneath him, as she moved those smooth hands over his body.

He let out a breath. Calm down boy. If you need some release, you can always call Molly up. You haven't seen her in a few weeks.

Outside, Mina delivered the customers their food, and watched as Serena immediately dove into the bag of cookies. She shifted uncomfortably, as she cleaned a table.

What was I thinking? Andrew? Sweet, dependable Andrew? I almost kissed him. God, what would Jeffrey say?

She sighed and continued to work. But as she wiped, and stacked plates together, she couldn't help but think of how great Andrew's large hands would feel as they touched her body.


	2. Jeffrey

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. The show and the characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

**CHAPTER 2**

It was Sunday morning. Mina sat up from bed and stretched her long limbs. She yawned and scratched her back. There was no work today.

Last night Jeffrey had called from Washington, ecstatically shouting over the phone, that he had closed the deal. Mina immediately congratulated him, doing her best to hide the disappointment that was bound to cloud her voice.

She opened the door to her balcony and leaned against the rail, as the screeching of birds in a nearby tree greeted her good morning. She had thought about their relationship all night. She knew that by gaining new sponsors for his father's company, he was likely to have his calendar filled with appointments for the next month.

Sighing aloud she turned towards the birds and said, "Oh sure, he usually has a weekend on his calendar with my name on it but all I get is a quick wrestle in the sheets when he's here." She looked below and saw little boys shoving at each other and whacking each other with sticks. As the birds screeched their response she muttered, "Bah! They're born as annoying creeps and stay that way for the rest of their lives. I don't know why I'm even dating one!"

She propped her elbows on the rail and crossed her ankles as she recalled how they met.

At the time, Jeffrey had been nearing the end of his internship at his father's company when Lita's catering service was hired to host a New Year's Eve banquet.

Lita was Mina's best friend. She was that firm force in Mina's life that Mina could always lean on. She was beautiful and tall. Rarely did she display any weaknesses as she towered over her customers and staff. Of course, that was until she and Ken had become serious. Their marriage was perfect. Both understood each other and loved each other. He knew exactly how to deal with her customary bullying.

For Mina, Lita's happiness was both bliss and hell rolled into on. After her marriage to Ken, Lita had come back from their honeymoon intent on finding the perfect man for Mina. Often, she would burst through Mina's apartment door, reach into her overstuffed purse, throw phone numbers at her, and hurriedly rush to her next job. As endearing as Lita was, Mina would merely glance over at the pile of business cards and scraps of phone numbers, and throw them into a shoebox containing the rest of the numbers Lita had given to her. After all, why ruin Lita's dreams?

However, it was at this particular banquet, that Lita ran into Jeffrey. Literally. She had just been scolding one of her staff members for not heating the sausages properly, when she turned and made a dash to grab the other tray. Her body hit Jeffrey hard and she fell to the floor. Jeffrey, immediately jumped to his feet and helped Lita up. He apologized as he jogged with her to the kitchen. Normally, Lita would have brushed him off, but she had taken an instant liking to Jeffrey's charm and quiet humor, and immediately insisted that he meet her '_very_ single friend, Mina'."

A little over a month later, Mina had been confused when she received his phone call.

"Hello, am I speaking to Mina?" his deep voice asked.

Her day had not gone so well. She had been helping Andrew decorate the diner for Valentine's day. As couples filed in, she couldn't help but wish they would order whatever the hell they wanted and get out. Their looks of adoration squeezed a vein of jealousy inside her. She scribbled their order on her pad, nearly tearing the paper and walked away. Andrew had been innocently whistling a tune, when she entered the kitchen and threw the order at him. He looked up in surprise but all he could see was her retreating back, as she shoved open the kitchen door to help more couples order "Lover's Delight" the special of the day.

As their work day finished, Mina angrily thrust her arms into her jacket, only to have Andrew come up behind her and help her into it. She felt a tear escape at the small attention she craved for.

Andrew widened his eyes in surprise, "Mina, what's wrong?" His thumb brushed away the tear.

She gulped and shook her head.

He looked down wistfully at her, and brushed a kiss at her cheek. "You're not alone," he whispered.

She sighed and quietly walked to her car where she got in and drove home.

She began to calm down as she maneuvered her way through slowly drifting couples jaywalking at each opportunity. She couldn't help but remember her life as a model. Back then, there had never been a moment's loneliness for some male companionship. Every night she would receive an invitation out for dinner or a concert of some sort. It was easy to laugh and joke at everything then. She was adored and she knew it. The funny thing was, it wasn't enough.

She had begun to feel it one night, as her current squeeze, Alex, had been thrusting into her hard. Sure, the sex was great when she found men that could have her lusting for them. But as his hands gripped her breasts and they came together, she didn't feel whole. She needed something else. But she didn't know what. Her hands reached down and stroked his member until he became hard again. She straddled him and he moaned as she moved up and down. He was pretty decent in bed, but as she lay down satiated from the mind-blowing sex, she knew it was time to move on.

Mina couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret for having hastily decided to quit modeling so quickly. When she had arrived back home in search of finding herself again, men continually looked in her direction but never asked her out. They were intimidated by the idea of dating a former model. She was pretty to look at but never to be with.

As Mina, opened the door to her apartment, she heard the phone ringing. She quickly closed the door and dashed over to answer.

As she heard the deep voice asking for her, she frowned. "A telemarketer call at this hour?" she thought to herself. Groaning, she ran her hands through her hair and said, "Look Mister I'm not in the mood to order your crap. Why don't you do yourself a favor and cross my name off your list of customers who want to order truckloads of overpriced junk?"

"No ma'm. I'm sorry, I mean Mina, I don't think you understand." She heard his hesitation through the phone. "My name is Jeffrey. Jeffrey O'Donnell. Your friend Lita suggested I giver you a call—"

Her temper flared, "Oh I see!" she yelled, cutting him off. "I keep telling her to quit sending me pots and pans. I'm not a damn Martha Stewart! But she doesn't listen. Now, she thinks she can force me to cook her damn gourmet foods, by ordering your list of junk. Well no thanks!" she shouted fiercely into the phone.

"Wait! Wait! Don't hang up!" he yelled. She heard a door slam through the phone. "Um Mina could you wait one second please?" Muffling noises. She heard him breathe as he came back. "Sorry, my secretary thought someone had broken in and was trying to kill me. She just came rushing in with a stapler to defend me."

Mina couldn't help but grin. She relaxed as he explained to her his purpose for the late call.

They met at a nearby Italian restaurant. Jeffrey was tall with dark brown hair. He quietly told her jokes of the morning battles he endured as the accountant for his office, had searched in all corners of the rooms, for the thief that made off with his lunch. Accusations had flown, and he was called out only once to prevent any physical harm.

As Mina laughed and laughed until her sides hurt, she couldn't help but feel an instant attraction. He was smart and funny. She liked him and enjoyed his company.

They dated off and on for a month until during a quiet dinner at the Ritz, he reached over and took her hand, and told her he had begun thinking of her seriously. She could still remember the warm excitement that had crept up into her body. That night she invited him into her apartment and he had made love to her. His mouth had been everywhere and her heart felt full. It felt right.

Two months later Jeffrey received a promotion and continually had to travel to negotiate with sponsors for the company. At first it had been hard, but Mina had adjusted to his schedule. Jeffrey would always rush back to her and assure her of his love. Then he would rush back out.

Lately there had hardly been any rushing. As his company flourished, their relationship was crumbling.

She sighed, and went to shower.

Meanwhile at Andrew's place, Andrew was brushing his hair, as a light smiled crept up to his face. He had seen Molly last night and had relieved whatever moment he had endured with Mina, into Molly.

Molly was a close friend. They knew what kind of relationship they wanted with each other. Any strings in their relationship were completely cut, save the one that allowed them to sleep with one another. It was pure lust. Occasionally, he would take her out to a quiet dinner or a movie but they both knew it wasn't necessary. They always ended up where they had wanted to go from the start—her bed.

Yet, as he gripped Molly's hips, and pushed himself into her, he couldn't help but imagine Mina beneath him. Strange? But at the moment, it heightened his desire and drove him insane as he thrusted into her with Mina's image in his mind. Molly had smiled afterwards, and told him he had obviously had that one pent up in him for a while. He laughed and reached for her again.

At Mina's apartment, Mina had just finished breakfast. Lita had called her several days ago, insisting that she go to the beach with their friends that Sunday. Seeing as it was a good way to get her problems with Jeffrey out of her mind, she agreed. The beach wasn't far from her place, so she walked.

She glanced over and passed the little boys still beating each other with sticks.

"Mina!"

She looked across the street. Andrew smiled and waved, then jogged towards her. His athletic and lengthy frame, had a woman old enough to be his grandmother, stop and whistle at him as she passed by. Andrew threw a smile and a wink in her direction.

"My, my I guess no one can get their fill of Andrew!" Mina gushed with exaggeration.

He laughed, "Well, I guess when they get a look at these guns" he said as he flexed his arms, "they can't help but swoon. I know you've been holding back cupcake but don't worry, there's plenty of Andrew for you."

She pretended to gag as they began walking.

"Where are you going" they asked each other at the same time.

"The Beach." they answered together.

They paused for a second and smiled.

"Wow, I knew you liked me, but why didn't you tell me that you wanted to be just like me?" Andrew teased.

"You mean you didn't guess when I started scratching my butt, and checking out every female that walked by?"

They walked together to the sandy beach. It was already warm. The beach crowd was small and volleyball nets were still being set up.

"Mina! Andrew! You're finally here! Did you bring food?" shouted Serena as she waddled in their direction.

Groans were elicited as they made their way to their crowd of friends. Everyone was there except Lita and Ken. The men were laying down with their sunglasses on, as the women applied sun block.

"This is all your fault Darien," stated a smiling Greg.

"Are you kidding me? She was like that before we even met. Andrew only did so well because of this Meatball Head." murmured a sleepy Darien.

"Yeah, but now you've made it worse. She might as well eat for the whole family."

"She already is," groaned Darien. Sighing, he stood up, "Serena! Come on, let's go to the snack bar and get something to eat."

Everyone laughed but noticed that Darien pulled her closer to him as they walked, whispering in her ear while she blushed.

"They're so good together," said Amy. She poked at her fiancé, Greg "Hey, when am I gonna have a bowling ball attached to my body?"

He looked up at her cute and petite frame. "Why don't we start now?" he replied as he grabbed her and yanked her down while planting kisses on her.

She giggled and slapped at him.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Raye, mercilessly slapping sun block on her long-time boyfriend Chad.

"Ow! Raye, I told you I put some on before we left!" shouted Chad in pain.

Grinning mischievously, she tossed her long black hair over her shoulder and said, "I know but something told me you missed a spot."

She moved away as she saw Chad preparing to stand. Sensing what his intentions were, she scrambled away laughing, as Chad chased her down the beach swearing he was going to throw her in the water.

Andrew and Mina looked at one another. This was going to be a fun day.


	3. A Day At The Beach With Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. The show and the characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

**Chapter 3**

As the gang laughing settled down together, Ken and Lita arrived with coolers and baskets of food. Taking the picnic baskets off of Lita's hands and pushing them at Chad, Andrew grabbed Lita's waist and flirtingly asked, "Babe, when are you gonna dump this chump and cook for a real man?"

She smiled and swung her chestnut brown hair. "When you hand over your fried chicken recipe. Then, I'm all yours."

"Why don't you just ask me to cook for Serena?" he groaned.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" yelled Serena as she popped opened a bag of potato chips. "Hands off Darien!"

Sighing, Darien's hand retreated from the bag of chips.

The group ate a small lunch, and then after a moment's rest, set up their volleyball nets and began a game.

Lazily, Darien and Serena declined to play and took a nap under the shade. Meanwhile, Ami and Greg had chosen to forego playing for a swim.

As Mina pulled down her shorts and tossed aside her shirt, to reveal her orange bikini underneath, she couldn't help but look up to see Andrew eyeing her. He quickly turned away. She grinned and couldn't help but sneak a peak at his muscled body. He was _very_ fit.

She stretched and felt the sand in between her toes. During high school Mina had been the captain of her volleyball team. Under her guidance and determination, her team had won all of their games but one. After assessing her friends, she quickly chose Raye and Chad as her teammates. Though Lita had an advantage over Raye's height, Raye was much more competitive and intimidating enough to force Chad to be wary of making any mistakes.

Andrew shrugged his shoulders as Mina, Raye and Chad made their way to the other side of the net. He didn't mind her decision. Any mistakes that Lita and Ken made, he would be sure to quickly correct. Though he hadn't played volleyball in high school, he was far from average. He was an all-around player and loved a good game.

Raye served and the game began.

At first, everyone appeared to be doing well, Lita and Mina had both managed to score points for their teams. However, when Chad failed to save the ball from Ken's spike, he quickly received Raye's fury.

"Chad, you idiot! Hit the ball up so we can hit it! Who taught you to hit like that?"

Mina smiled. Poor Chad, but of course he would quickly redeem himself in order to please Raye.

The game continued on and on, until Andrew's team was only ahead by one. Everyone but Andrew and Mina had begun complaining of the heat. It was only Andrew and Mina's determination to finish the game that kept everyone going.

Lita served the ball, and Chad set it, but Raye's spike was quickly saved by Andrew. Ken set the ball and Andrew spiked the ball past Mina. She looked behind her, and saw that it was out, by several inches.

"Out!"

"What? Are you kidding me Mina? That was in!"

"Please, I was right next to it, and it was perfectly clear it was out!"

Groaning, the rest of the gang silently slid away to grab drinks and sit under the shade.

Laughing, Raye said aloud, "This is gonna take a while guys, might as well relax and watch the show."

Murmuring their agreements, they reached into the coolers.

"You're blind and a cheat!"

"You can't stand being wrong!"

Though angry with the game's outcome, Andrew's mood lightened as he put together in his mind, a fun plan.

"You can stare at that line all you want, but it was out!" he heard Mina yell, behind him.

In the blink of an eye, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Her long blond hair brushed his backside, and his right arm held her smooth back. His mind nearly went blank, imagining what it would be like to run his hands all over.

He did his best to block the perverse image out of his mind and knew he would have to call Molly later to help him out.

"Andrew! What the hell are you doing? Let me down now!"

"You need to get some sense knocked into you so you're going in the water to cool off. The heat has obviously fried your brain, making you incapable of seeing properly."

"What the hell are you talking about? You overgrown ass, put me down! Get me a real doctor so he can put you in a straight jacket because you need—Aaahhh!"

A loud splash followed as Andrew picked Mina up from his shoulders and tossed her into the water.

She surfaced and let loose a stream of curses.

"What the hell, why not?" he asked aloud. He dove in after her. Mina did her best to dunk him, but he was too damn heavy to push. But he didn't appear to be putting up much resistance.

Snagging her around the waist his fingers got caught in the bikini strings that held her top in place. He pulled to get his fingers out. However, he had mistakenly untied the strings. To Mina's horror, her top was floating atop the water in front of them both. Anderew stared, mesmerized at her perfect breasts.

She blushed and quickly, held her arms together.

Andrew swallowed. Hoping to ease the situation for both their sakes, he decided to tease her. Swimming over, and picking up her top, he held it out of reach and asked in a strained voice, "What, are you shy?"

In a threatening voice, she hissed, "Give that to me now!"

"Why don't you come here and I'll put it on for you?"

"Ha and let you get a handful of whatever you want! I don't think so, you pervert!"

Andrew frowned and fingered the orange top. "Hey what size are these?"

"None of your business give it to me now!" she yelled, and quickly dove under while trying to reach for her top. She surfaced as he moved away.

Suddenly, they heard children scream and laugh. They looked up in shock and saw them swimming in their direction.

"Oh shit!" Mina lunged herself at Andrew and pressed her breasts into his hard chest to hide herself.

For a minute, Andrew stopped breathing. It felt like Heaven. His hands grasped her back and pulled her closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Mina cursed and buried herself in his neck, doing her best to shift their bodies away from the children. She tightened her hold around his body.

He let out a groan.

Shocked, she looked up and stared into his eyes.

Andrew stared down at her. She knew he wanted her. There was no doubt of that now. He bent down and pressed a small kiss to her lips. He could hear her sigh.

He was beautiful. She could feel her attraction to him come out in full steam. _There's no one but you._ She slowly moved her breasts up and down his chest, and cupped his cheek in her right hand.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in wonder.

He kissed her again. As she responded, he moved his hands along her body. Her skin was smooth.

"Oh God, don't stop." She murmured, nibbling on his lips and gripping his hair.

Sighing in disbelief, his hands reached up to cup her breasts.

She gasped but quickly let her head fall to his neck where she licked and nibbled.

Andrew could feel his arousal pressing through his shorts. He bent forward and licked her taut nipple. Breathing heavily, she moved her hand lower to his stomach.

"Ew! What are they doing?"

Panting, Mina looked up as a freckled boy floated by with several of his friends in tow. Andrew, ignoring the comment, was now sucking completely on her right breast.

"No Andrew—we've got to stop." She panted out.

He groaned. She was too damn beautiful and it felt so right. He released her.

Red with both pleasure and embarrassment, Mina quickly tied her bikini top on, and swam away from the laughing boys towards the shore.

Andrew slowly followed, letting his arousal calm down.


	4. More Than Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. The show and the characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

**Chapter 4**

For the rest of the afternoon, Mina and Andrew avoided speaking to each other and looking at each other. The rest of the gang assumed it was due to the volleyball game. They failed to notice the blushes in both of their cheeks.

As it became dark, they began to pack up and head home.

Tugging on her shorts, Raye sighed, "This was a great day. I'm so glad you dragged me away from the office, Lita."

Chad chuckled, "You pulled a miracle. I practically sleep in that office with her, because she won't come home. I keep telling her to make the storage room our bedroom but she won't listen."

Raye glared, "And what would Molly think of that?"

At the mention of Molly, Mina let out a quiet gasp and looked up at Andrew. She had forgotten he was involved with her. Remorse began to sweep through her. Though she and Molly were never close, they liked and respected one another enough. Molly was kind and sweet. She had worked as Raye and Chad's secretary since they had opened up their legal firm and managed to handle Raye's fierce temper with ease.

Andrew looked down at her. He had noticed Mina's reaction to Molly's name.

Snagging Raye around her waist, and pulling her close, Chad mischievously whispered in her ear, "She'll be jealous and wonder why she can't have as much fun in the storage room as her boss."

Raye blushed but smiled. It was an interesting idea.

Serena rubbed her stomach. "The day _was_ perfect. No one can make sandwiches quite like you, Lita"

Laughing, Ami took hold of Serena's hand. "I think you're basing that solely on what you've found in the picnic baskets."

As everyone piled in their cars but Andrew and Mina, everyone began shouting instructions at them.

"Get home safe!"

"Don't get run over!"

"Use crosswalks!"

"No strangers!"

"Use condoms!"

"Lita!"

Laughing, they all pulled out of the parking lot and drove away, as Andrew and Mina silently walked home.

For several minutes they said nothing but walked as the warm night settled around them.

Inhaling, Andrew cleared his throat and stopped her underneath a street light. "Mina I…well I just want to say—"

She held up her hand to stop him. "Andrew, there's no need to say anything. We made a mistake. It was wrong of us."

His eyes searched hers, but she refused to look at him. "A mistake?"

She looked past him. "Yes. We got caught up in the moment, and let it get out of hand."

Frowning, he began walking. She slowly followed.

He reached out and stopped her several feet later.

"What did we do wrong?" he demanded.

She stared up at him. She felt the warm pressure of his hand on her shoulder. "What did we do wrong?" she echoed.

"Yeah, you said _it_ was a mistake."

"I don't think it was right." she shrugged his hand off and began walking faster.

Growling with frustration, he went after her and spun her around.

"Look! If you're not gonna say it, then I will! I liked it...it…" he stopped shocked at what he was saying.

She clenched her fists. Her impatience with him flared. "You don't even know what you're saying! You may have liked it but I know better than to act on just physical attraction."

She began walking.

Softy, she heard behind her, "Was that all it was to you?"

She turned around and saw his soft blue eyes staring intently into hers.

Mina opened her mouth to say something. Nothing. She could say absolutely nothing. It felt as though something was holding her back from denying what he wanted to hear.

She closed her mouth and looked at him and then firmly said, "I'm going home Andrew. Good night."

She began walking. She could hear his angry footsteps behind her. Without looking over her shoulder she said, "Andrew, please I—"

She felt herself spin around as her mouth was devoured. She wanted to resist. Needed to resist.

Andrew kissed her hard, bruising her mouth. He pulled her close, molding her body perfectly to his. He heard her soft moan and felt himself harden. His tongue met hers angrily.

He pulled back as they both panted angrily at each other.

"This is wrong," she stated.

She stared at him for several seconds and then roughly pulled his face down to hers.

Her hand brushed at his waistband, as the other gripped his shirt. She could feel his need for her against her leg. She reached out and softy massaged his hardness through his shorts.

He broke away from her lips. "Oh, fuck!" he yelped.

Trying to calm down, he moved her hand away and placed his forehead onto hers. They were deaf only to the ringing in their ears and their heavy breathing.

He cupped her cheek. "Mina, we can go. My apartment isn't too far. Yours is closer. But—," gruffly he panted out, "I just want you right now."

She smiled bitterly. "Andrew I know…I want you too. But I need time to think." She kissed his mouth and placed her hand over his.

He straightened. "Is this about Molly?"

Dropping her hand from his, she replied, "Yes. That and so many other things. I'm still involved with Jeffrey."

She could feel the moment break. He stepped away from her.

"I'll walk you home."

She nodded.

When they reached her door, he held her face in his hands, brushed his fingers against her warm lips, and then gave her a thorough kiss.

He whispered into her ear, "Think of me tonight, Mina. I'll be thinking of you." With one last kiss, he walked away.


	5. Mina's Reflection

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. The show and the characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

**Chapter 5**

It was Monday morning. Mina sat up from bed and placed her head in her hands. Her sleep had lasted around five minutes before her alarm went off. The rest of the night had been dedicated to thoughts of Andrew and Jeffrey roaming throughout her head.

She sighed. There was no doubt that she was attracted to Andrew. The problem was she didn't know what to do about it.

She stood up and stretched. Glancing at her dresser, she eyed the framed photo she had placed there, of her and Jeffrey. Their arms were around each other, and they were staring into each other's eyes. It had been their one year anniversary.

Groaning, she uttered one oath. "Shit."

How could she not feel guilty? Jeffrey was working his ass off while she was practically dry fucking Andrew.

But why Andrew of all reasons? It was strange.

Her head pounded as she stepped into the shower. As the water hit her skin she let out a heavy breath.

She had met Andrew through Darien and Serena. At the time, he had been Mr. Stevens's right hand man for the diner. All Serena could do was rave about the place, as they walked in. As Darien introduced them, she couldn't help but be drawn to his charm.

Andrew instantly took her hand and led her to the booth. His blue eyes stared intently at her. "Mina, I don't know if you should be here."

Her head snapped up and she stared in surprise. "Why, not?"

"Well…" he glanced at Serena and Darien who were in the midst of continuing their argument from the bus. "Customers are always attracted to eye candy. In fact they require it. And by eye candy I mean people that are extremely attractive. As you must have known since you walked through that door, I've been the eye candy here for quite some time."

Mina failed to hide her smile. She was finding it difficult to decide whether Andrew was being serious or not.

"I see."

"Well, since you've walked in here, I've been told by certain customers, that you're the new eye candy." He sighed. "Normally I would declare war but customer satisfaction is a priority here."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, so to keep my customers happy you have two solutions. The first is to discreetly step out through the backdoor and scram even though I'm sure my handsome face will haunt you for the rest of your life." He smiled as she laughed. "Of course, there's always solution number two in which we get married."

Mina laughed even harder.

He continued. "That way our children can be eye candy too. And their children and their children. Our descendants will rid the world of ugliness." He extended his hand. "Are you with me?"

She laughingly took it and replied, "All the way."

They quickly became fast friends.

Like many others, she had developed a crush on him. While she was in high school, it was a ritual for her to stop by the diner after school to tease him and make him laugh. Their friendship had grown but had never risen to anything more. But she hadn't minded. If ever she needed a quick laugh, she knew he would always be there to draw her out of her moods and flirt shamelessly with her. She had always loved him. Yet, it had been in friendship.

The morning she was set to leave to Paris to begin her modeling career, he had driven up to her home, and met her at her walkway with a grin on his face. After hugging her and saying the customary good-byes and congratulations he had handed her a note, and asked that she read it while on the plane.

After he left, her group of friends stopped by to give teary farewells and wishes. She cried buckets. Once on board the plane, she reached into her jacket for tissue and found his hastily written note,

_Beauty,_

_Your dreams are big .The diner will miss your money and your mouth. Hope it turns out well. If not, I'll always be here for you._

_Love,_

_Beast_

_P.S. I once heard from a beautiful, strong, smart Wiseman (me) that happiness doesn't live in your dreams. It lives in your heart. Follow it. _

In the four years she had been gone, she and Andrew had never spoken or written to each other. Yet, whenever she had spoken to Lita she had asked after him.

Three years ago, she had returned home. She had given up her career as a model and secretly given most of her money away to fund Lita's catering service. Mina knew Lita would never have accepted her money regardless of how well off she might have been. Lita was stubborn and despised pity. But she needed a chance and Mina had given it to her.

Once she had found an apartment, she noticed her money supply dwindling. Despite searching through newspaper ads for employment, she had not found anything that would keep her interested in the long-term. She was frustrated and regretting her impulsive decision to leave Paris. Hoping to clear her mind she decided to visit Serena and Darien.

They welcomed her back joyously. They had recently become engaged and were arguing even more fiercely. While Darien made hot cocoa, Serena quickly informed Mina of all the news she had missed while overseas. She chattered non stop.

"Raye was so angry when Chad insisted on meeting her parents last month that she wouldn't speak to him for two weeks! And to think they work together! She eventually gave up and it turns out her parents adore Chad. Amy is doing well. She just finished getting her masters. In September she broke up with Greg because she barely saw him. I kept telling her that he was the perfect guy for her but she wouldn't listen. Two months ago, she went out on this date with James, her old lab partner, and Greg saw them. He was so upset and angry! He walked right into the restaurant and demanded that she speak with him right then and there. They had this huge argument in the restaurant!"

"Amy? She never yells at anyone!" exclaimed Mina.

Serena took a breath and sipped her cocoa which had grown lukewarm. She nodded and continued.

"I know! But while the maître d' was trying to push Greg out, he kept screaming at her that loved her!"

Mina could only gape as Serena squealed.

"That's exactly what I thought when she told me! How romantic!" Serena sighed and placed a hand over her heart.

"That girl is so lucky!"

"Oh, but did you hear about Lita?"

Mina cleared her throat nervously and began to nibble on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Uh-no, not really. What's happened?"

"Someone donated a _huge_ amount of money to her. She doesn't even know who. At first, she wasn't going to keep it, but we all nagged her until she agreed. I think it's someone on her mother's side. We all know _they_ were well off. But of course, she might have a secret admirer. Ken has been acting pretty jealous about the whole thing, but he'll calm down."

Mina smiled and noticed Darien staring at her. From his serious expression, she knew he had discovered who the secret donor was. He had always been too smart to keep secrets from.

Shaking her head silently at him, while Serena continued going on and on about how Lita was planning to spend the money, she put down her mug and interrupted her.

"Yeah, I guess Lita's finally gonna be able to buy that oven she always wanted. How's Mr. Prettyboy doing at the diner?"

At the mention of his name, Serena clapped her hands together. "Oh, Andrew! He's been doing so well. Mr. Stevens hasn't been able to keep the diner going like he used to, but luckily Andrew knows the ins and outs of it all. In fact, ever since Mr. Stevens had that bad fall, Andrew has been in complete control of the diner._ I_ even helped him out while Mr. Stevens was in the hospital."

Darien gave a loud laugh and placed his hand over Serena's. "Actually Mina, poor Andrew thought it was a great day for business when Serena kept giving him dozens of orders every five minutes or so. But when he came outside, he noticed it was the regular crowd, except for the fact that Serena was sitting down eating half of the orders she had written for him. I was able to drag her away before all the food was gone."

Laughing, Mina watched as Serena swatted Darien's arm.

"Oh, Darien! Go watch T.V. and let me talk to Mina. I haven't seen her in forever!" she complained.

"All right, all right. I'll leave you two alone." He leaned close and kissed Serena and then took Mina's hand and squeezed it.

She nodded and smiled warmly at him. She knew Darien understood what she had done for Lita and wouldn't tell a soul.

Once Darien closed the door, Serena continued where she left off.

"We should gather the whole gang up and see Andrew on Tuesday. Darien told me Mr. Stevens is offering to sell Andrew the diner."

"Really?" Mina immediately went on alert. She knew that if Andrew bought the diner, she would be able to plead and plead until he gave her a job, even if it was only temporary

By the time Serena finished delivering every bit of news Mina had missed out on, it was late. Although Serena had insisted on driving her home, Mina argued that she wanted to start taking the bus. She gave a kiss and hug to both Darien and Serena and left.

The cool air created a rosy glow on her cheeks as she began her walk. Winter was nearing fast. She pulled her coat tight around her. As she reached the bus stop, she noticed the diner's lights were still on. Curious, she walked to the window and peered in.

Inside, Andrew sat at one of the tables sifting through papers. Mr. Stevens had just signed over paperwork, granting Andrew ownership of the diner. It should have been one of the greatest experiences of his life but the impact of what had just occurred had not set in yet. He had only been able to gape at Mr. Stevens's signature. In fact, he hadn't even fully realized Mr. Stevens had left. He could only recall a chuckle, a pat on his shoulder and then shuffling steps. When his head had cleared somewhat, he sat down amidst the paperwork. Suddenly, he heard a loud knock and looked up. His heart gave several beats. She was back.

Mina stepped outside the shower and dried off her hair. As she remembered, Andrew had been shocked to see her. No one had told him of her return. After hearing his big news she congratulated him and sat down.

Nervously she ran a finger along the side of the table. "Do you think you'll need help?"

He nodded and thought to himself that she had grown more beautiful since he last saw her. "Most likely. I'll put an ad in the paper tomorrow. Remind me before I do, to insist that Serena not volunteer her services. I can only shudder at the painful memory." He looked at her. She had not smiled or laughed at the light joke, as she had always done. "What's wrong with you?"

She bit her lip and blushed. Now that she thought about it, it was possible that Andrew would not give her a job. After all he owned the diner now. He couldn't afford to take pity on friends and risk losing his business. She sighed. She needed the job. It didn't matter whether he said yes or no. All she could do was ask.

Shifting in her seat, she looked up at him, "Andrew I need money. I can't tell you why but I do."

He frowned and looked at her seriously. She noticed he took in a quick breath.

"When can you start?"

As Andrew brushed his teeth, he was recalling the exact same moment. She had been in desperate need of help, and he had given it to her.

He rinsed his mouth. Last night, he had spent a great deal of time thinking about how fast their relationship had changed. A week ago, he would have laughed at the idea of them forming a relationship other than friendship. Now, she was all he could think about.

If she hadn't reminded him of Jeffrey, it was likely he could have seduced her and taken her back to her place.

_Jeffrey_

He gritted his teeth. The guy was so likeable that you had to hate him. He was the wealthy type that always walked around in business suits. Andrew shuddered at the thought of wearing suits on a daily basis. Jeffrey was definitely smart and nice. In fact, it was hard to find fault with him on anything. Andrew had met Jeffrey twice and he hadn't thought much of him…until now of course. The guy definitely had class. What was worst was he had Mina. The most beautiful girl Andrew had ever met.

Nervously, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He and Mina were working at the diner today, and he needed to speak with her.


	6. What Do You Want?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. The show and the characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

**Chapter 6**

Andrew walked through the kitchen door. It was seven o'clock in the morning and he had an hour to set up the diner for breakfast. Of course, after yesterday's events, the last thing on his mind was breakfast. Where the hell was Mina? He set out his materials and opened the freezer. After grabbing a carton of eggs, he shut the door and jumped back in fright, nearly dropping the eggs.

"Damn it Mina! I told you to quit doing that!"

She laughed. She had seen her chance and taken it. Whenever Andrew was looking through the fridge and not paying attention she would sneak up to the side and make a gruesome face, so that when he closed the fridge he would instantly see her. He was frightened each time.

She took off her coat and hung it in the closet. "I don't know why you get so scared. I do it almost every day."

"Yeah, well it gets uglier every day," he grumbled.

She laughed.

A silent minute passed. They both knew the other had something to say.

With her back turned towards him, she reached into the closet and took out her clean apron. She put it around her waist and began to tie it from the back when she felt hands other than her own, doing it for her.

Her heart beat faster. She turned around once Andrew was finished and he immediately descended on her with a kiss. She responded instantly without thinking. Her hands pulled him close, and she sighed. He felt good to be with. His arms enclosed her, and she felt his body's warmth all around her. The kiss deepened. His mouth slashed at hers opening it up with promises for more. They couldn't get enough. His lips captured her every moan while she gripped his thick hair in her hands.

He pulled away to catch his breath and saw her looking up at him. Grinning, he asked "Did you miss me?"

She smiled and stroked a finger along his cheek. "Of course, not."

He leaned in to take her again but was interrupted. The phone began ringing. He was tempted to let it ring to continue holding her but she frowned at him. Releasing her warm body, he cursed his way over to the phone, and answered it.

"Crown's Diner, how can we help you?"

Mina looked at his expression and knew immediately who was on the other line.

Andrew turned his back so Mina wouldn't see the scowl he was trying to hide. "I'm good. Yeah, the diner's well. Yeah, Mina isn't working too hard. Yeah. Yeah. Ok, one sec."

He looked at her, and held out the phone. She silently took it and placed it on her ear, as she turned her back.

"Hello? You're where? I can't believe it! For how long? That sounds like fun." She bit her lip. "I miss you too. I'll see you soon then." She paused. "I love you too. Bye."

She placed the phone back on the hook and turned around to stare at Andrew's back. He was silently washing his hands. She knew he was angry. His muscles were tense and his back was straight.

"Andrew we—"

"Is he coming?" he interrupted without turning around.

"Yes but—"

"Ok." He stated.

She clenched her fists and walked up to him. "Look at me, Andrew."

He turned around glaring at her. "What?"

She swallowed. "I need to know if what we did yesterday and five minutes ago means anything to you."

His glare grew harder, "Do you think I do that with any girl I see?"

The image of him possibly doing it hurt her. "Never mind that then. What does Molly mean to you?"

He raised his blond eyebrows in complete surprise. He had nearly forgotten about Molly and her welcome bed.

"She's a friend."

Mina placed her hands on the counter and turned away from him. His flip reply revealed it was more. It would be wise not to strangle him at this very moment. "I know there's something else." She paused and turned around at him. "You sleep with her, don't you?"

He gritted his teeth and looked away from her. He knew many people questioned his relationship with the short brunette. Some foolishly thought they were engaged while it was obvious to others that their relationship was based on sex. It was true they were friends. But then there were many moments when they turned to one another to fulfill their needs. He never examined their relationship, or questioned it. Up until yesterday, he was completely comfortable with it.

He stared hard at the wall. "I've been known to sleep with people I care for."

She closed her eyes. "Is that how you care about me?"

His temper flared but he quickly yanked it back. "My relationship with Molly is none of your business."

Her head snapped up at his angry tone.

"You didn't answer my question. But it doesn't matter. I think I know the answer." She began to storm off but was stopped by a strong grip on her arm.

His blue eyes gripped hers. "Are you seriously thinking I would destroy our friendship just to fuck you?"

Her breathing grew harsh and her muscles tensed. In her anger, she could only picture Molly and him together.

"What do you want from me?"

His grip tightened for the briefest second. He loosened and dropped his arm. He turned his back to her and walked over to the stove.

"I don't want anything."

Silence.

He heard her reply as the kitchen door swung shut.


	7. Andrew's Betrayal & Jeffrey's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. The show and the characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

**Chapter 7**

The day continued in mute silence between Andrew and Mina. Each did their best to keep busy. Andrew stayed in the kitchen completing all of the orders that had been left for him, while Mina occupied herself at the tables and counter. It was apparent to their most loyal customers that something was amiss in Crown's Diner. Andrew had not once left the kitchen to greet customers as he normally did, and Mina's strained smile made them nervous. They all knew her temper was no where near Raye's but with enough provocation it could certainly peak as high.

As Mina furiously wiped tables and stacked up dishes, her thoughts continually led to Andrew. She was hurt. He wouldn't tell her how he felt about her, nor would her tell her how he felt about Molly. What was a girl to do with that information? She exhaled loudly and proceeded to give the table a thorough wipe, wishing it was Andrew's face. Once she finished, she wheeled the cart of dirty dishes into the kitchen, doing her best to ignore Andrew and stacked the dishes into the dishwasher. She quickly finished and left through the kitchen door.

Though Andrew appeared to have his concentration completely focused on flipping hamburger patties, he had looked up once at her rigid back and felt his temper cool immediately. He knew she was angry. He had never seen her so angry with him before. They argued nearly everyday while working but never to the point where she refused to make eye contact with him.

As Mina served Mr. and Mrs. Stevens their traditional lunch of tomato soup and sandwiches, she felt their eyes studying her. She quickly finished and walked away to greet a new customer.

"Duncan, there's somethin' wrong with our Mina," murmured Mrs. Stevens as she dipped her spoon into the warm tomato soup.

He grunted in response.

"I haven't seen the boy out o' the kitchen either."

"Don't poke your nose where it doesn't belong, Maggie."

"Well, I'll not let the two argue themselves to death."

He put down his spoon and sighed loudly. He knew what she wanted and would continue speaking until she got just that. He couldn't blame the Irish in her. "You'll be the death o' me Maggie."

She patted his hand and proceeded to finish her soup as he stood up from his booth and made his way to the kitchen.

He pushed open the door and took in the sight of a miserable Andrew stirring a bowl of cake mix. He stopped immediately and set down the bowl once he noticed Mr. Stevens' presence.

Attempting to put on a cheerful face, he smiled brightly, "Mr. Stevens! How are you, sir?"

He looked up at Andrew. The boy was as tall as a building. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

"I'm well. Just been eating some lunch out there with the wife," he replied, absently scanning the kitchen. He hadn't stepped in here for quite some time. Andrew had made many changes since he last had control over the diner.

"You haven't been outside to say hello."

Embarrassed at the attention his absence brought, Andrew looked away. "I've been occupied in here."

Silence hung in the air as Mr. Stevens picked up a pot and pretended to examine it. He looked over at Andrew, who was clearly wrapped up in his own miserable thoughts to pay mind to Mr. Stevens. He hid a grin. The boy had certainly matured into a man. He would never tell a soul this, but it warmed his old heart to know that he had left his precious diner in the hands of a boy he loved like his own. He didn't give a damn what anyone thought. Andrew might as well have been the child he and Maggie never had.

He put down the pot with a clang, waking Andrew from his thoughts.

"Sir?"

"What's wrong with you boy? When you worked with me your mouth would never stay shut."

Sheepishly, he ran his fingers through his thick blonde hair. "I've just been thinking."

"What about?"

Andrew stared at the short round man before him. It astounded him that it had been nearly ten years since Mr. Stevens hired him, and the old man hadn't changed a bit. The black suspenders and the grey bucket hat were his everyday wear that he refused to be without. The man continued to give tongue lashings but those who knew better understood it came from a soft heart. From the moment Andrew stepped foot into the diner, he and Mr. Stevens spent long hours bantering everyday just until Andrew was able to get a rise out of the old man, at which point Mr. Stevens would thrust the mop at him and shout, "Aye. You think you won boy? Well just remember I've still a mind to find another worker who doesn't talk as much ya. Now get to work!"

"Boy! Get your mind out o' the clouds and answer my question!"

Mr. Stevens' sharp tongue quickly roused Andrew from his reminiscing.

Andrew shook his head and grinned. The old man could still scold him and make him feel like he was nine years old.

"Sir, there's nothing wrong with me. Go out and eat with my beautiful wife-to-be." At this Mr. Stevens growled. "She winked at me the other day and said if I baked her a sponge cake today, she'd meet me at the altar."

Mr. Stevens hid a smile. The boy always knew how to use his charm to get out of situations. He pasted on a scowl and did his best to sound angry, "Aye. You'll tell me sooner or later." He walked to the door. "I can taste the misery in your soup!"

As the old man pushed his way out of the kitchen, he nearly hit an unaware Mina with the door. He gruffly apologized and made his way back to Maggie who was halfway done with her sandwich. As he settled down she asked, "Well, what did you get out of the lad?"

He allowed the question to hang in the air for several seconds as he tested his soup to make sure it had not grown too cold since his departure.

She impatiently wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Well?"

His grey eyes peered into her golden brown eyes. The woman could still make him turn his head with her voice.

"He said he's got the sponge cake."

For several seconds she said nothing then let out a big whoop of laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Mina wheeled in the cart of dishes, she looked up to find Andrew staring at her. She scowled and looked away.

He tapped his fingers against the counter. Her temper had not cooled as he had hoped. He shifted uncomfortably. It was rare to have anyone angry at him. Most of the single women he knew were like Molly. They understood the kind of relationship he wanted. No strings attached.

Mina was certainly not single but he wanted her to be. It was strange. For some reason the allure of women like Molly had dissolved. Perhaps, that was why he was so upset when Mina had questioned his relationship. Women like Molly weren't the kind of women he wanted Mina to know he slept with.

He sighed. It was time to take matters into his hands. He cleared his throat.

She continued unloading dishes from the dishwasher without stopping or indicating that she had heard him at all.

He cleared his throat louder.

She tightened her grip on a plate but continued.

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Mina. Come on, stop it."

She said nothing.

"I know you're angry but…"

Without saying a word she turned around, threw a spoon at him and left.

He rolled his eyes. She was more than just angry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lita, I can't believe how stupid I was."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought he liked me but…he just wanted to find something new to have fun with."

Lita listened through the phone as Mina complained about how horrible Andrew was. She hadn't been too surprised when Mina broke the news that she and Andrew had begun to notice each other in a completely different light. In fact, if she remembered right, Greg, Ken, Chad, and Darien had made a pool about a year ago, wagering when they would begin seeing each other. Lita had dismissed it as nothing. After all, Mina loved Jeffrey…or so she had thought.

She twirled her shoulder-length brown hair. "Mina, maybe you should talk to him."

"Why? He's an ass who deserves to get slapped by every single girl he touched."

Lita laughed. Mina was clearly upset but had calmed down enough to crack jokes.

"Seriously Mina, you guys need to talk. How are you guys gonna be able to work together if you won't talk to each other?"

Mina pursed her lips. She liked her job and she wasn't going to let Andrew ruin it for her.

"And Mina?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to tell Jeffrey?"

Lita listened intently as Mina took in a deep breath.

"I'm not sure. He's coming over soon but I don't know what to say." She groaned and put her face in her hand. "Kill me now?"

"Nah. I like it when you suffer."

Mina laughed and heard the doorbell ring. "He's here. I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow to whine, ok?"

"I'm already looking forward to it. Bye."

Mina dropped the phone and ran to the door. She opened it and found a smiling Jeffrey. He immediately engulfed her in his arms.

"Babe. I missed you."

She sighed and held him close breathing in his cologne.

"I missed you too."

He let her go and brought in his overnight bag.

She helped him take his jacket off. As she turned to hang it in the closet, she felt him restrain her arm.

His eyes penetrated her. "Do you want to talk now?"

"Not really."

"Good."

He grabbed her and she released his jacket. His mouth covered hers as he cupped her behind and pressed her against his rising need. She gasped as she felt how hard he was. His hands moved up and reached for her breasts.

He tore his mouth away from hers. "You're so fucking hot. You don't know how long I've waited to do this to you."

She moaned as he picked her up and took her to the bedroom. She felt him drop her on the bed. Immediately, she took off all of her clothes. She didn't want to think about Andrew. She didn't want to. But as Jeffrey pushed opened her legs and moved his hard member against her wetness, she couldn't help but envision Andrew taking her instead.


	8. Relationship Begins Anew

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. The show and the characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

**Chapter 8**

Mina sat up and stretched her muscles. It had been a _long_ night of love making with Jeffrey. She flopped back down into the soft bed and looked to her right. He had left an hour ago to catch a flight to London. His visit had been short and to the point once again. The only words they had spoken were said in the throes of passion. After it was done, he had showered, kissed her good bye and left.

Frustrated, she picked up her pillow and threw it across the room.

He might as well have left her a tip while he was it. As she sat up again, she heard the doorbell ring. Thinking he had forgotten something, she hastily put on her robe and walked to the front door to open it.

To her amazement when she opened it she found Andrew leaning lazily against her doorway, grinning at her shocked expression.

"What are you doing here?"

Without answering her question, he asked, "Can I come in?"

Almost as though her body were possessed she stood aside and allowed him in while gaping.

He walked in with ease and looked around. She blushed immediately when she saw his eyes fall on her bra. Jeffrey had taken it off her last night and must have thrown it further than he thought.

She picked it up and hastily stuffed it into one of her pockets.

He stared at her for several seconds then finally asked, "Did Jeffrey come last night?"

She blushed and nodded. Of course, it was obvious. She had a hicky on her neck that was apparent in every light.

He turned away and mumbled something inaudible.

She leaned in closer.

"What?"

He jerked back and looked at her angrily, "I said, I guess that settles that question!"

She looked away. He had no right to be angry with her.

She heard him take a breath and begin pacing the room.

He stopped in front of her.

"Mina."

She raised an eyebrow and looked up at him.

His sad gaze penetrated her deeply, "I'm sorry."

Her anger dissolved immediately. She had always been too quick to forgive but this time, she knew it was right.

"I'm sorry too, Andrew."

He took her hand in his and rubbed it softly with his thumb, as though reminiscing.

He dropped it. "I want us to be friends," he stated plainly.

She nodded sadly without looking at him. "I do too."

They stared at each other. There was nothing else to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few weeks, Andrew and Mina worked together as they normally did without mentioning the brief romantic moments they had shared. Though they attempted to resume their previous relationship as friends, they found it difficult. It was no longer easy to flirt innocently with one another. The briefest touch brought memories rushing back. In the diner, Mina found herself doing her best to avoid Andrew's penetrating gaze. She could feel his eyes watching her every move

The gang noticed immediately but was advised under Lita's menacing threats and glares, to say nothing to either one of them.

"Good-bye Alan! Say hi to Anne for me, ok?" Mina smiled as Alan walked out of the diner. She turned around and began clearing his dishes.

Andrew pushed open the kitchen door and poked his head out at her, "Hey, is that the last one?"

"Yep."

"Good." He closed the door and reemerged a minute later with the sound of his radio playing from the kitchen. Grabbing a broom, he danced as he began to sweep the floor.

She laughed. They each sang along as they finished up cleaning the diner.

In the kitchen, as she washed the last dish of the day her favorite song began to play. She squealed loudly and clapped her hands.

Andrew leaned back from the open refrigerator and raised his eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

She sighed contentedly. "They're playing _The Only Girl For Him_! I love this song!" she began to loudly sing along off key.

He immediately scowled. "This song? Yuck! It's so mushy and girly. Let's change the station!" He turned towards the radio but was stopped by a strong grip on his arm.

"Don't you dare Andrew! I'm willing to break fingers if you touch that radio!"

He pouted in exaggeration. "Fine. A gorgeous guy like me needs his fingers."

She smiled and began to sway to the music.

He whistled and followed in tune with her. Their hands unconsciously came together, and they began to slow dance.

She looked up at him and smiled. He was the sweetest guy she had ever met.

He smiled back and without thinking pulled her closer to him.

As the song progressed, each began to feel the growing tension in the air. Mina trembled slightly as she took in the warmth and strength of Andrew's arms around her. Andrew could only feel his heart beat at a faster pace as the sweet smell of her hair surrounded him.

The song soon ended and Mina felt Andrew release his arms and shift away from her. Yet, when she made a move to back away, she felt his arms reach out and grip her face as he descended upon her with a kiss.

Their mouths and tongues met without resistance. She felt as though she couldn't get enough, and he kept pulling her closer and closer to him.

When they finally broke for air, he looked down at her. His broad shoulders rose and fell as he gasped for air. His heavy breathing was not only attributed to their kiss, but the fact that he had to calm himself down or he would have fucked her senseless right then and there.

Mina didn't know what to say or do. She wanted him so bad and she knew he wanted her.

This whole time, their agreement to be friends had only built up their hunger for one another.

Her mind was completely muddled with desire. Although she spared Jeffrey, a brief thought, she knew that at least for now, she could only think of Andrew.

Her long blond hair flew forward as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek, cupped his cheek in her hand and met his piercing eyes. "Will you be with me tonight, Andrew?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at her apartment in haste. Her heart beat fast as she unlocked the door. Once she closed it, Andrew was on her in seconds, kissing her mindlessly.

She kissed back and began to tug the zipper of his pants down.

His hands reached for her shirt and he tugged it off of her and then tossed it to the side. She watched him closely as his eyes took in the sight of her chest.

He inhaled deeply. He remembered briefly the day he had seen her bare chest at the beach by accident.

She smiled mischievously, unclasped her bra and tugged it off of her, then pulled off her shorts revealing an orange thong.

By that point, Andrew was rock hard. He quickly removed all of his clothes but his boxers. She had seen him without his shirt, but even now, she couldn't help but take in his muscled form and grow excited. He put nearly the best of the male models she had worked with, to shame.

Once he was done, he grabbed Mina as she giggled. He moved his hands over her breasts. He needed to savor this moment and memorize all of her. Her eyes followed his every move. He squeezed and nipples and then placed his mouth over her left breast and began to lick and suck. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly. Her hands gripped his hair as her left breast was sucked on, and the right was squeezed and fondled with his hand.

When he moved away, she pushed him up and then knelt down pulling his boxers to his feet. She licked her lips at the sight of his size and then took him into her mouth as best she could.

"Oh fuck..fuck..Mina…" he moaned as he gripped her hair and began to rock forward into her mouth.

When he felt himself nearly coming, he pulled away and picked her up.

"Where's your room?"

"Second door on the right."

Once he entered, he threw her onto the bed and peeled off her thong. She was soaking wet with desire.

He parted her legs and kissed his way up until he reached her, and then took her clit in his teeth and nibbled. She thrashed about and gripped the bed sheets as he fucked her with his tongue and pushed his fingers in and out of her.

"Andrew…oh my God…don't stop…it feels so good."

When she came, he moved his body over her and kissed her passionately. She could feel his hardness against her thigh.

She panted, cupped his cheek in her hand and met his stare. "I want you inside of me."

He pushed himself between her legs. They groaned as he entered.

"Mina…oh God…I need to fuck you."

His movements were slow at first, but once he felt himself settle, he took on a greater pace as an animal sound escaped from his throat.

"Yes! Andrew, yes! Fuck me tonight!"

He moved in and out of her with great speed. She pushed her hips forward as he plunged back into her. The room soon became filled with their moans and gasps for more. She wrapped her long legs around him while he alternated by gripping her hips and breasts.

Mina soon felt her climax building up and gripped her legs tighter around his body. Feeling her muscles tighten around his manhood, Andrew felt himself grow more excited and increased his speed. He held himself back for her release. When she finally came, he allowed himself to explode within her.

As they began to regain their breaths, she loosened her legs. He fell onto her making sure that he was still inside of her.

She kissed him. "That was powerful."

He smiled cockily, "I know."

Laughing, she moved her hands along his back and breathed in his scent.

He chuckled.

She frowned and nudged him. "What?"

He kissed her. "Nothing."

She slapped his back as he laughed and yelped.

"Okay, okay." He grinned at her. "I was just thinking, that I never imagined you cursing like that before."

She blushed deeply.

He laughed harder. "It's okay, to tell you the truth…I liked it."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, then placed his hand on her breast. "Well then Andrew, why don't you fuck my pussy if you like it so much?"

His smile disappeared as he felt himself expand inside of her.

Soon, they were at it again.


	9. Pleasure In Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. The show and the characters are the property of Naoko Takeuchi.

**Chapter 9**

She yawned and stirred from beneath his heavy arms. He generated a great deal of warmth. She wanted to snuggle in closer but knew it was time for her to get up. The clock on the nightstand read 12:00 pm. She and Andrew hadn't fallen asleep until 6:00 this morning. Mina lifted his arm and shifted away, doing her best not to wake him up.

Andrew stirred beside her. He felt her soft form disappear, but he knew she was still near. Without opening his eyes, he reached out and drew her closer to him despite her weak protests. He muffled into her hair, "Babe, go back to sleep."

She laughed huskily, turned and placed her arms around his neck, "I can't. I promised Lita I'd go Christmas shopping with her today."

He moved his hands along her smooth back, then placed them on her soft round bottom. Her laughed had affected him. "Tell her that you're busy today."

Mina smiled. Last night she had discovered a few surprises about Andrew. He was insatiable. The man had barely left her side once. She leaned in and kissed him. He pulled her even closer, and deepened the kiss.

When she pulled away he groaned. "You know you're a sex maniac, right?"

She laughed and pushed him flat onto his back. He was certainly awake now. As he placed his hands on her hips, she couldn't help but take in the sight of his full form. Andrew was downright sexy. He was muscular in all the right areas, without being overdone. The morning beard he wore appeared endearing if not dangerous. His hands were big and strong, and they had roamed all over her body last night. She shivered at the memories and could feel her nipples become erect. Of course he was certainly well endowed between the legs as well, and a professional at using it. She felt him cup her full breasts as she reminisced. She sighed and removed his hands. She wanted something more. Kneeling over him, she kissed his lips, his chest and further down. When she reached his hard cock, she heard his heavy breathing, and felt his eyes on her. She placed soft kisses on both sides before taking him into her mouth.

Andrew could barely contain himself. He had always been capable of holding back, and letting the pleasure pulse through his body. But Mina affected him in ways that he couldn't explain. Her soft mouth on him, drove him wild. As he felt her warm tongue move over him again and again, he released an animal sound from his throat. He placed his hands on her soft yellow hair, and then began to slowly pump in and out of her mouth. When he felt himself nearly falling over the edge of pleasure, he gently pushed her off of him.

Mina felt her heart beat faster. Andrew was fully erect and she knew he wanted her. She kneeled on all fours and exposed her wetness to him. He grabbed her roughly from behind and then pushed his hard cock in between her wet folds. They moaned in unison at the sensation. Once deep inside, he began to pump in and out of her mercilessly. She clutched at the bed sheets as she pushed back at him. Her breasts swayed in fast movement with the rhythm they had set. When he felt her muscles tighten around his cock, he knew she was nearing climax. He grunted and increased his speed, pushing deeper into her then out again. When she finally cried out, he let loose as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, Lita. Maybe next week. I told Andrew I'd help him today…what? I- I'm sorry, what?"

Mina laid back clutching at the phone, doing her best not to moan. Andrew was between her legs, fingering her and licking her without care.

"Oh..oh…what? No, I'm fine Lita. I'm really sorry about today though. Ok, I'll tell him. Yeah…yeah… oh God! What? No, I'll tell him you said hi. Ok-ok. Bye!"

She let the phone drop limply from her hands onto the floor, and moaned loudly. His tongue was deep inside of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They held each other closely. He breathed in the scent of her hair, and placed his chin on top of her head.

"We've got to leave some time, you know," she murmured contentedly.

"I know. But let's just wait awhile." He closed his eyes, not wanting to break the moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they finally left the bed, they showered and sat down to hastily prepared sandwiches.

Andrew couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. There were shadows under her beautiful eyes from the lack of sleep but she smiled at him each time, she caught him staring at her.

He wanted and needed to ask her questions about their relationship. But he was so happy he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Do you like your sandwich?" she asked, interrupting him from his thoughts.

He chewed thoughtfully. Peanut butter and jelly. "It's okay."

Tossing her hair behind her shoulders, she chewed and frowned. "I think it's delicious."

Andrew laughed. He knew she was slightly offended by his response. He squeezed her thigh and moved closer to whisper into her ear, "I would have preferred eating it a different way."

She blushed a deep red.

Andrew kissed her forehead then began to clear their plates. He loved that she exposed her desires freely to him in the bedroom, but when they were away from it, managed to be embarrassed by the slightest hints he gave her.

As he placed the dishes into the sink, he heard the doorbell ring.

Mina gasped and quickly stood up. She met his stare.

They were both thinking of Jeffrey.

They soon heard a loud and impatient knock on the door.

Mina bit her lip, then calmly went and opened it. She was pushed aside as a flurry of black hair entered the room.

"Mina! What took you so long?" snapped Raye. "I called your phone a million times. Why haven't you been picking up?"

Mina could only gape as Raye threw her a scathing scowl. She had no idea what to say or do.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Do you know what that ass did to me today? My parents called to tell me to pack my bags and go with them to New York. I'm swamped with work and they expect me to just leave everything to go and play in New York! We got into this huge argument. When they told me to give the phone to Chad, I thought I was handing the phone over to the guy I loved. But you know what? The ass was nodding his head and agreeing with everything they said. They think I work too hard! Can you believe the nerve of that dick?" Raye shouted and threw her hands into the air. She spotted movement in the open kitchen and nodded in Andrew's direction, "Hi Andrew" then turned back to Mina, "You know what else? He started yelling at me and called me a spoiled brat! I wanted to kill him! How dare he talk to me like that? And then…" Raye's dark eyes widened as she fully realized what she had just witnessed. She slowly turned her head to face Andrew. He stood over the sink shirtless, and with his pants unbuttoned. "I- I- I…Mina?"

Mina rushed over to Raye's side taking her arm, and pulling her towards the door. "Raye. This really isn't the greatest time for me right now." She pushed her out the door, and closed it on her shocked face. When she turned back, she noticed Andrew's deepening frown.

It was time to talk.


End file.
